The Gap Between the Teeth
by MomentoMori2
Summary: It is said that everything should start from the smile. But everything starts from the teeth, actually. That Hermione knew for sure.
1. Chapter 1

_The humanity is divided into two halves. The first one rolls the world, while the second one only runs behind crying "Where the fuck this world is rolling?" _

6.

Hermione Granger turned out to have the gap between the teeth. Of course, she, as a daughter of the dentists, understood that the cause of that was madam Pomfrey's potion: the front teeth became smaller and "went away". She went a little too far – the potion's effect needed to be stopped for ten seconds before.

Hermione smiled widely to her reflection and then grimaced in frustration, hitting the mirror with her fist as if it was its fault she had this problem. The hands appeared in an innocent mirror and palmed the bruised places.

"I'm sorry," Hermione was confused and ashamed of herself.

"Well, if you feel better…"

And the mirror shrugged so that the reflection in it had twisted.

"Not at all," muttered Granger, "it can't pass just by itself… Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who in the land is fairest of all?" she mimicked and turned away.

"Sometimes it becomes even worse," comforted the mirror and fell silent, not wanting to get more hits.


	2. Chapter 2

5.

A small Hermione's baby teeth fell out, and her dad cheerfully announced that there would be new soon. However, a year later his optimism evaporated.

"That's always like that," said her mom joyfully, wiping the dishes. "Shoemaker without shoes. Children of teachers barely study well enough; the children of policemen constantly get to the prison..."

"But I have never thought it would happen with us!" laughed dad.

Only Hermione could not see anything that was funny.

"But Dad! It's ugly, girls laugh at me. And Peter..." she said gravely.

"Well, well," father patted her hair. "Your Peter will receive his."

"He's not mine! Can you fix my teeth? Please!"

Parents looked at each other.

"Let's see," her father grew seriously. "You know, Hermione, it's not that simple, it is not recommended for children ..."

"We'll see," was spread over several years, and every time there was a good reason to postpone the conversation for another couple ones.

Hermione comforted herself with the thought that Peter was still sitting next to her and constantly asked to write off. In the third grade, on Valentine's Day, he called her and said,

"Hermione, I like you and I brought a gift!"

"Hermione, can you give me your English homework, huh? Hadn't have time to finish it, we were going shopping. You know, the gifts and so on," Peter pretended to be confused.

And instantly disappeared, when she gave him the notebook.

The first thing Hermione saw in the classroom was a happy – and thus even more filthy – Helen, who was sitting next to Peter, attaching to hair a new shiny bobby pin this way and that. And he just smiled stupidly, lifting a thumb.

"Peter gave her that," whispered a plump girl, Susan, grinning happily. And Hermione decided she would never ever befriend boys.


	3. Chapter 3

4.

At the first time in her entire life Hermione rolled up a tantrum.

Scared parents run to the medicine chest and calmed her down with some difficulty and then they heard the whole story.

"Haven't thought everything was so serious," said Mr. Granger, scratching his head.

"Are you sure, my girl? It could be painful," warned her mom, not a bit of hope that Hermione would come to her senses in her voice.

"I'm sure".

When she entered the classroom the first of September in her fourth grade, Hermione passed Peter and did not greet him. She had promised herself she wouldn't ever befriend boys, after all. And a little girl sat down at the desk with Helen.

"I'll sit here," and that wasn't a question, but a statement.


	4. Chapter 4

3.

The letter from Hogwarts and the visit of McGonagall both destroyed something in Hermione's brain. Maybe even the entire brain with all its crinkles.

She smiled triumphantly at her reflection, taking a bite of her sandwich and waving it like a magic wand.

"I think it's a joke," handed dad. He often rambled nonsense.

"Seems like that," and mom always agreed and chimed with him as if she hadn't her own opinion.

"No, it's true! I'm a witch! I need all those books and cloaks and cauldrons. I need a time to read all the books to be the best one in school!

Of course, she would be the best one. Helen thought so, too. Helen was her best friend. She taught her many useful things, for example, how to beautifully braid the tresses or how to suck up to Mr. Sunders when she didn't do her English homework. Helen was not so bad, you know.


	5. Chapter 5

2.

She met Draco on the Hogwarts Express. Tall, blonde, thin, everything in him was too straight and direct– his back, his nose and his questions. Yes, the questions were outrageously direct.

"Which faculty do you want to go to?" asked Malfoy on the move, while grabbing her hand. They almost crossed each other in a narrow corridor, the strangers who saw each other for the first time in their entire lives.

After asking that, he examined her from head to toe. A boy seemed to be left satisfied.

"Ravenclaw. All mines studied there," Hermione's hand trembled slightly when she brushed parents' past as the crumbs from the table.

"Smart and clever or what?" wedged a full girl, her round eyes widening even more.

"Shut up, Pansy," Draco unclenched his fingers. "Well, then there would for sure be someone we might write off, huh, guys?"

Two mossy stumps at least two head taller than Granger had a few hiccups. Laughing, or what?

"It's Crabbe and that's Goyle," whatsoever, she still couldn't remember. "And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

He seemed to be expecting his name to impress her, so she needed to react correctly.

"Oh… those one," Hermione stretched insinuatingly, having no idea what that name was supposed to mean. Draco nodded satisfyingly and relaxed. She guessed correctly, therefore.

"Yeah, and I want to go to…"

"To Slytherin," she grunted, while waking forward. For this impudent smug mug was not difficult to guess where Malfoy would go.

"What is your name?" shouted Draco after her.

"Listen attentively on the Distribution and you'll know."

Helen who understood boys at times better, taught her to be more mysterious than Dead Man's Chest itself. And those Chest was very mysterious, if you want. Indeed.

Hermione heard behind annoyed,

"Okay-okay… let's go to see that… Potter," and looked into the nearest compartment. Empty.

"Have you seen the frog here?"

A fat boy with red cheeks folded his hands un prayer.

"No, I haven't," Hermione replied calmly and with the wave of her wand closed the door right in front of a fat boy.

A simple levitation spell she had learnt long ago.


End file.
